1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gelatinous external skin treatment composition (e.g., make-up cosmetics) containing silicone oil formulated therein in a gelatinous (or gelatinized) form and having good useability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent years, in the field of external skin treatment agents, wide use has been made of silicone oils as oil components giving a light spreadability at the time of use and with little stickiness. There have been few satisfactory methods for gelatinizing silicone oil base agent. One relatively simple method has been proposed to use the solidifying action of waxes, but the use of a wax results in a heavy spreadability and stickiness, and therefore, in many cases, the characteristic feeling of use according to silicone oil is lost.
In the case of cosmetic compositions including make-up cosmetics, one of the important factors is the persistence of cosmetic effects, or cosmetic persistency, in addition to the effects providing the skin conditionings and beautiful appearances. According to the known techniques for improving the cosmetic persistency, hydrophobically treated powders or silicone resins are formulated in cosmetic compositions. In the case of the hydrophobically treated powders, only a relatively short period of time after the application is effective, there are disadvantages that the effects are not large when the sweat or the sebum is largely generated in summer or during sports. In the case of the silicone resins, although the cosmetic persistency is exhibited unlike the use of the hydrophobically treated powders, there are disadvantageous in that the feelings of film are provided.